That Valentine's Day
by cosmictrap
Summary: OneShot - Nick finds Jess outside Schmidt's door and all he wanted to do was make sure she didn't go through with her plan. But things spiral out of control (to say the least) and turns out Twirly Jess is a stubborn Jess who likes to provoke Nick. Valentine's Day doesn't go the way they expect it to, but neither has any complaints about how it was going.


**A/N: I'm backkkkkk. With some smut.**

 **DISCLAIMER: It's not very well-written smut. Enter at your own risk.**

* * *

 ** _That Valentine's Day_**

* * *

Nick is surprisingly unperturbed by his breakup with Julia. True, it was Valentine's Day, and now he would spend it all alone. But that was fine. It wasn't so bad, maybe what he needed was some time being alone, try to figure himself out first.

Wondering how to spend the rest of the night, he opens the loft door welcoming the quiet. It feels like a good time to get a beer and just maybe overthink things a little bit on the couch. He chuckles to himself and starts to walk towards the kitchen when he sees the familiar silhouette of Jess squatting in the kitchen, mumbling to herself while trying to gather something off the kitchen floor.

"Hey, Jess, what are you doing?" he asks, laughing.

"I was asking Schmidt a question," she mutters.

"Whoa, whoa," he says, as realization dawns on him as he realizes what the tiny things dotting the floor were. He feels his eyes widen and starts to feel a bizarre mixture of disbelief, outrage and amusement at the same time.

"What?"

"Were you-?" he starts to ask slowly.

"What, no!" she says, keeping her eyes on the floor, the embarrassment clear on her face.

"With _Schmidt_?" he asks, his voice rising.

"No. No," she says, shaking her head vehemently. "I was holding those, but l-"

"Oh, my God," he exclaims, incredulously. "What has gotten _into_ you?"

"No!" she repeats lamely.

"And _why_ do you have so many condoms?" he says, looking at the large box and all the condoms spread across the floor.

"Shh," she hisses. "Don't ever speak of this again!"

"You need _one_ ," he says, shaking his head. " _Tops,_ two!"

He stares at her as she continues to wordlessly pick them off the floor. Something makes him stay rooted to the floor as he watches her. And he just _has_ to make sure that she doesn't go through with her crazy idea. He bends down and just picks her up, muttering, "Let's go. We'll get these later."

"I was twirly," she whines as he drags her away. "Nick, _Nick_."

"No," he says firmly, as he pulls her away. "You're not having sex with Schmidt."

He plants her in front of their rooms in the middle of the hallway and glares at her, unsure why he was so annoyed. Well, rather, trying not to think about why he was so annoyed.

"This is a danger zone for you," he says, crossing his arms.

" _Nick!"_ she says, stomping her foot. "What's your problem! I'm _twirly_. And Schmidt had said that a one-night stand shouldn't be with some stranger…"

"And _Schmidt_ is the only guy you know?" he asks incredulously.

"Well, I-I had to pick someone who's not gonna make a big deal of out the thing," she says, echoing Schmidt.

"Okay," says Nick. " _And Schmidt is the only guy, you know?"_

"I- I well…. _Do you know anyone better, Nicholas!"_

"Well, _yeah_."

"Oh? Do tell."

"There're two other men in the loft, Jessica!"

Jess raises her eyebrows at him. "Are you saying-"

"Well, _yes._ "

"And the two of you wouldn't be "danger zone", _Nick_?" she asks, crossing her arms.

Nick shakes his head, grimacing, but says nothing.

"Well, then. _Fine._ Do _you_ want to sleep with me?" she asks smirking. " _And_ not make a big deal out of it?"

Nick takes a sharp intake of breath and stares at her, wondering if she was being sarcastic or if she meant it. As he watches her, she takes a step towards him, leaning into his face, their noses barely touching. "Well?"

"Jess," he says, his voice scratchy.

"Nick," she says simply, staring at him with an unnerving calm.

"This would be a bad idea," he mutters.

She steps away from him, pursing her lips. "Well, Schmidt wouldn't-"

Hearing that, something snaps in Nick and stepping closer to her, he kisses her on the lips. Shocked at first but only for a few seconds, she kisses him back, and moments later, he has backed her into the door of her bedroom. Her fingers wind themselves into his hair as he kisses her, while both his hands drop to her waist.

 _Boy, is he a good kisser._

There's no breathing room between them, and they can feel each other against every inch of their bodies. Neither of them can deny that they hadn't really thought of this; they had. Probably hundreds of times. But they had dismissed it as a whim, never really giving it too much thought because really, under what circumstance would they ever kiss each other?

Apparently under the circumstance of Jess feeling twirly and going to Schmidt instead of coming to him.

One of his hands leaves her waist to cup her cheek, and as he kisses her, his thumb grazes her jawline very slowly. A hand leaves his hair and searches blindly for the doorknob and seconds later, they're stumbling into her room. Nick kicks the door closed behind him and Jess pushes him against the door, her fingers still threaded into his hair. His hand is still on his face and the other circled the entire span of her waist, pulling her into him.

He draws back for a moment, breathing heavily, to just stare at her. Her gaze is slightly clouded and her lips are deliciously swollen up, redder and even more inviting than usual. She stares back, her hands dropping to his shoulder.

Suddenly, it feels too real, because the bed is _right there_ and they were making out against her door _in her bedroom_ and they are _seconds_ away from crossing a line. A line that they'd both decided to pretend they hadn't crossed the next morning.

She can see the hesitation in his eyes and she smiles a little before planting a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then, wordlessly, steps out of the circle of his arm and turns away from him. She draws her hair to one side and brings it to her front, as she looks over her shoulder at him expectantly. He swallows thickly and reaches for the zipper, slowly tugging it down, all the way to the small of her back.

The fabric splits into a 'V' as it unclinches around her waist, revealing the ivory expanse of her back. He brushes the back of his lightly against the bare skin above her bra strap and feels her tense under his touch.

She stops breathing when he plants a kiss between her shoulder blades and she knows that this is getting _way too intimate_ for a one night stand, but she stands stock still as his hands rest on her shoulders for a few seconds before slipping the loose sleeves of her dress off. She turns back around to face him as the dress pools at her feet, just as he undoes his pants. He stares at her in quiet wonder for a few seconds, and as he leans forward to kiss her again, he lets his pants drop to the floor. Her hands are working on undoing the buttons of his shirt slowly as he leaves her lips to plant kisses on her neck.

After he shrugs out of his shirt, his hands encircle her bare waist, holding her tightly to him as she wraps her legs around him. She finds his lips with her own again as her arms go around his neck. As he walks them towards her bed, one of his hands undoes the clasp of her bra and by the time he sets her down on her mattress, he can feel her breasts against his bare chest.

He draws back from her lips and stares at her again, one hand cupping her face, as she looks at him breathlessly, hyper-aware of his erection that she can feel through her underwear.

It feels surreal to him, and she's even more beautiful than he remembers from the time she had tried to make up for having seen him naked. As he gazes at her, her ivory skin bathed in the silver of the moonlight, he's worried about the boundary that they would cross tonight.

Truth was the boundary had been crossed the second kissed her, and even more so as he was now drinking in the sight of her naked under him. But there would be no going back if he went through with everything he wants to do to her.

He knows he won't be able to treat this as a one-night stand because who is he kidding, this is _Jess._ He also knows that she can sense as much because she's gazing up at him with a look of such vulnerability that it nearly undoes him. They have been far too intimate and far too slow for it to be a night driven only by lust. He thinks that the dilemma must be clear in his eyes, because she whispers, "Don't think so much, Nick," before raising her head and kissing his lips.

Pushing every doubt and fear to the back of his mind, he kisses her hard as her head drops back onto her pillow. He showers her neck with kisses as one of his hands slides down her body and slips inside her underwear. She gasps and he grunts against her collarbone as he feels how wet and ready she is. He feels his boxers tighten as he starts to suck on the skin of her neck, his fingers start to rub the folds of her clit in a circular motion. She moans softly and her fingers tighten in his hair, as his lips travel downwards.

He kisses the valley formed by her breasts before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue against it, letting his lips linger of the sensitive skin around her nipples. He can feel her get wetter against his fingers and he slides two inside her, as she gasps his name in a throaty whisper, and he hardens so much that all he wants to do is tear her underwear off of her and just _take_ her.

It takes every ounce of self-control in him to not do that, and he thinks about how if he goes slow, this night would possibly last just a little bit longer. He pumps his fingers in and out of her slowly and her hands are clenching the fabric of her sheets as she whimpers softly. When he feels her close to release, he moves back up to kiss her lips just as she moans his name into his mouth and it sounds _so hot_.

His fingers leave her to tug at her underwear and a few flimsy seconds and quiet laughs later, she's completely naked under him. He straightens on his knees to lower his boxers and her eyes drop down, as she takes in the entire sight of him, wide-eyed. She bites her lips in anticipation and when her eyes find his again, he enters her slowly. Her eyes flutter shut as she throws her head back and she starts groaning softly as he fills her up.

He bends forward to kiss her again and his hands find hers still clenching the bedsheets tightly. His fingers intertwine with hers, pressing their locked hands into the mattress as he starts to move. He's slow at first and relishes the way every inch of him was in contact with her skin. As he moves in and out of her, he can feel her breasts rub against his chest with every thrust and he groans her name into her mouth.

Her hands squeeze his harder and she circles her legs around his waist, pulling him further into her, as she starts to buck against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He starts moving faster and she frees one of her hands from his grip to cup his face as they kiss. He feels her walls tighten around him, and he kisses her harder.

She goes first and he feels her grip loosen slightly for a few seconds. Her entire body is shuddering and with a final thrust, he comes too. His lips leave hers and he buries his face in her neck, eyes closed as he breathes heavily. He can feel her slow breathing under him as well and now both her hands in threading through his hair. He looks up at her and kisses her chin. She pulls his face to level with hers and he kisses her lips again, gently, before rolling off of her.

Her hands reach blindly for her sheets which she pulls over both of them as they lay in silence for some time. Their hands are barely touching, both itching to take the others in their hands. It feels silly to worry about something as small as that because were there any boundaries left to cross anymore?

Despite himself, he brushes the insides of her hand with his fingers and her hand closes around his. They stay that way for some time before Jess takes a deep breath and turns to him. She takes a few seconds to stare at him; his other hand is tucked under his head and his eyes are closed.

Swallowing thickly, she asks, "Hey, Nick? We're-we're still er, _friends_ , right?"

She laughs to herself as soon as the words escape her mouth because that's the stupidest thing she's heard all day. Even stupider than asking Nick to sleep with her, though now she doesn't think it was _that stupid_ and completely and totally _worth it_ because boy, _was he good._

But she knows there is no way that after what they had just done, they could be _just friends._ There was no way that _any_ two people who had just done what the two of them had could be _just friends_. She knows it was more than just a one-night stand; because you don't kiss each other softly as if you have all the time in the world, you don't stare into each other's eyes wordlessly, you don't hold hands after one.

But still… she worries that maybe it was so just for her. After all, she's always been the one to read more into things, _feel_ more…. ( _Feel?!)._ She doesn't let herself think further than that and tries to focus on Nick again, as she repeats her question.

He doesn't respond and pretends to be asleep because he _really_ doesn't want to talk _or_ think about that right now. He is spent and doesn't have the energy to concoct a lie; besides, he just wants to revel in the magic tonight had been and just forget about reality for a while.

She raises herself on her elbow to look at him, staring for a few seconds before she plants a kiss on his bare shoulder. She lies back down, the tip of her nose brushing his shoulder as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: This took me 3 days to write and there was actual crying involved because I kept getting stuck _._ Halfway through I remembered his pants weren't off yet and I got so upset at having forgotten that. _How could I forget. HOW._ And even now, there's probably a lot of continuity errors, but like….. *cries***

 **Anyways, aside from the usual 'Leave Reviews, puhlease',**

 ** _HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY Y'ALL! Hope it's filled loveeeeee! :) :) :)_**


End file.
